Kizu
by Kitsune no bakaero
Summary: Meaning: scar. A fic about Motoko's triangle love.
1. Suspicious?

Chapter 1: Suspicious!?  
  
"Heeei! Keitaro how is this sake tasted?" Kitsune asked, she was forcing Keitaro to drink up the whole bottle of sake. "Kitsune! This isn't the time for drinking sake! My life depends on this entrance exam!" Keitaro shouted to Kitsune who was now already drank 6 bottles. She wailed, "oh come on Keitaro, failed the exam once wouldn't make you die" she was looking through Keitaro's study book. "..." For a moment the room went silence.   
  
She finished looking at the test result, Keitaro wonders what she was looking for, it was just his results. "A ano..Kitsune" Keitaro muttered. "Well maybe I should go and buy more sake, and gomen I shouldn't have disturbed you" she sat up and went out of the room quietly. Keitaro was feeling confused. 'One minute ago she was making me nuts and now?' he stopped thinking when he saw the page that Kitsune left open, it was showing a big red zero in there. He blushes in embarrassment when he realized the reason why Kitsune left him alone. 'Shouldn't have left that book lying on the floor...' he thought.   
  
The room went quite hot " hmm...maybe I should take a walk for a while, I've been stuck here for hours" he went out of his room and went wondering around Hinata sou for a while thinking what to do next, suddenly a loud growl was heard "should have taken a breakfast before I study" he was holding his stomach he was looking around in case somebody heard his 'growl'. He was just thinking about having Shinobu to cook for him when Suu landed on him with a kick. "Haiyaaa!!! Keitaro why are you wondering out here!? Looking for girls?" Suu now wrapped her legs around Keitaro's head, Keitaro were stumbling around " I, iie sona koto ja nai" he was still recovering from the shock at Suu-chan's mighty kick.   
  
"Oh I see" Suu-chan was looking at Keitaro with a curious look. "O yeah why are you here, shouldn't you play with Motoko-chan?" Keitaro asked her while he was asking Suu to stop hanging on him. "Motoko was out for a kendo training since morning, I've asked everybody but none of them would play with me" for a second she looked lonely, but she quickly covered it, Keitaro just stared at her. "Ne, Keitaro would you play with me?" Suu begged, he was thinking about something when he answered "hai".   
  
So, here they are, in a banana takoyaki shop near Hinata sou (I wouldn't call it a restaurant cause it has merchandises). "S, Suu-chan wouldn't it be too much for you to eat 60 plates in 5 minutes?" Keitaro was shocked by what he was seeing, and of course his wallet was empty too. "Hmm, want one Keitaro?" Suu said while munching a mouthful of banana takoyaki, she offered Keitaro one. "That's not what I'm saying!" Keitaro shouted with tears in his eyes but he took the banana takoyaki Suu offered anyway. After finishing about 127 plates Suu went satisfied "this restaurant was good, take me again here sometime, Keitaro" Suu said, grinning wide. He just looks at his empty wallet "I have to work here for a week to cover up my bill" he sighed. The only thing he wished for now was Motoko to come home.   
  
"Whoa, you look white all over, Keitaro" Naru said eyes wide open. "Da, daijobu ka Urashima-sempai?" Shinobu stammered, looking worried "hmmm." Kitsune looked at Keitaro in unison, hands on her chin. "Must be you've taken Suu out and spend your money to feed her, right?" Keitaro just nodded a few times. "Heh, so it's the matter, you're making me worry" Naru said sighing in relief. They were all in the dinner room, sitting and relaxing. "Shouldn't Kaora be with Motoko-san?" Shinobu asked, puzzled. "Motoko went to a Kendo training" Keitaro shook his head and sat in the chair beside an empty chair where Motoko usually sits. "Shinobu, may you cook me some feast, I haven't eat since yesterday" Keitaro asked Shinobu, but Shinobu just stood there, frozen. "Huh, what's wrong Shinobu?" Kitsune asked. She was drinking her 10th bottle since morning. "S s s spider!!" she pointed to wall opposite her. Keitaro turned over and screamed "Spider!!!!!" Naru and Kitsune just look at Shinobu and Keitaro's act, because they're far enough not to be frightened. "Naru, don't you think those two were over-acting just for a tiny spider?" Kitsune whispered to Naru who was shocked. "I, I think so" she answered back with a big sweat drop on her head.  
  
"Iie!!!!!" Shinobu screamed, the spider has jumped on her hand. "Shinobu-chan!" Keitaro screamed with panic "wait, I'll remove that thing from you!" he take the horse racing newspaper from the table and try shoo the spider. "Hey that's my newspaper! Give it back!" Kitsune stood up and try to grab the paper from Keitaro. "What's the matter, you never win on the race!" he said through panicking "I'm sure I'm gonna win now so just give it back!" Kitsune said with a vein pop on her head. "Iie!!!" Shinobu screamed. "Look, we're now in a emergency, so wh-!" it was cut by Kitsune who punch him through the roof. "That's the deal for stealing my paper!" she said from gritted teeth. Just when she finished saying that Keitaro landed on top of the poor Shinobu who was so terrified who don't even notice that Keitaro landed on top of her. "Keitarooo taking advantage to a junior high girl who was terrified! Yurusai!!!!" Naru punched Keitaro into the orbit. So the spider escaped without being harmed but the dining room was a big mess, apart from the falling roof, there were plates crashed and waters spilling over. They were looking at the mess without saying a word, just when Motoko came in. "How does this happens?" she said eyeing Keitaro who just landed.  
  
"Huh, Motoko-chan? When did you arrive?" Naru asked as she helped Shinobu cleaning "you said you were on a kendo training" Keitaro said, Kitsune was just looking at her paper. "D, did I?" Motoko asked back, looking slightly confused. "Well, Suu-chan told me that" Keitaro said. "Yeah she was telling me that" Suu suddenly appeared behind Motoko. "What are you guys talking about? I was in the balcony the whole time, swinging my sword" now she looked very confused. 'Hmmm, this is getting very fishy' Kitsune thought, but she wouldn't suspect Motoko to do anything weird. "Demo..." Keitaro couldn't finish his words "demo janai! I'm here the whole time! Look at my Hakama, it's sweaty right!? That's why I'm here!" she said in a harsh voice. "Then maybe Suu-chan heard the wrong thing. Motoko-chan, did you talk to Suu-chan this morning?" Naru asked, she was moping the floor now. "Yeah I talked to her for a few minutes" Suu was hanging to Motoko as she answered Naru back "you must heard the wrong thing, Suu" Motoko faced Suu "I didn't even mentioned the word 'training'". Suu just nodded a few times, sign of agreement. "I'm glad Motoko-chan, you looked suspicious, yokatta..." Keitaro sighed. "Urashimaaa. You're suspecting me to do something bad!!!!!?" she swinged her sword "Ougi! Zanmaken ni no Tachi!!!!!" came a blast of her ki and Keitaro went flying for the third time but more violent this time.  
  
"Can't stay that Urashima guy" she spoke quietly and left the room, followed closely by Suu into the onsen. "Kitsune, don't you think Motoko had some problems?" Naru said to Kitsune as she left. "Uhm"that's the only answer she received from Kitsune.   
  
"Mataku he's suspecting me for something" Motoko said to herself. She was on the onsen wiping down her sweat. "Ne, Motoko, are you mad because I heard a wrong thing?" Suu quietly asked her. "Course not' it's not your fault" Motoko answered her back with a soft tone "it's Urashima's" she add quietly. "It's alredy 1 hour since we enter the onsen, Suu, let's get going. We'll catch a cold if we're here for too long" she wrapped the towel around herself and exit the onsen with Suu.   
  
The next morning everything went right, except one thing. All of the Hinata resident's money was stolen. "AAARRRGH, my whole part time earns!" Kitsune shouted in a pile of empty sake bottles. "Noooooo, my money!!!!!" Keitaro puts his hand on his head and ruffling his hair and shouting like crazy. "Iiiieeeee!!! My piggy bank!!!!" Shinobu's was swirling around and she was totally panicked. "Nai!!! My wallet!!!!" now it's Naru's turn to shout, and followed closely bu Suu "my super charged computer!" "What's going on?" Motoko still wants to sleep but all the fuss in Hinata sou made her awake. "Motoko! Did you see my money!?" Kitsune asked Motoko as she 'digs' around his room. "Wha...! Course not, what's wrong?" Motoko asked her back and tried to calm her. "Huh, Motoko-chan didn't loose anything?" Naru appeared suddenly behind Kitsune. "N,no I didn't" Motoko stammered. She was about to help Kitsune when Keitaro said "Hmmm, that means Motoko-chan was the burglar" Keitaro looked like Kindaichi with hands on his chin. "W,what makes you think that?" Naru eyed Motoko who started to rage. "Course she doesn't loose anything and we all does, that's why she was the bur...kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Without any hesitation, Motoko swinged her sword "Hiken! Zankuusen!!!!!!!" Keitaro flew at least 120 miles above before he landed. "Urashima Keitarooo!!!!!!!! You're suspecting me!!!!!!!?????? It's the second time and if you do it again, I can't guarantee your life!" before she left, she blasts Keitaro once again and causing Keitaro to faint.   
  
"I haven't seen Motoko so upset in my whole life" Naru said to herself. The others just stood there without taking any action about Keitaro, even Suu was frightened. Maybe it was normal for them to see Motoko blasting Keitaro to the orbit, but today there was something different about her, she looks like she tends to kill Keitaro. "There was a tense silence between them, but Shinobu broke the silence. "Anoo, shouldn't we help Urashima-sempai? He's bleeding" she pointed to keitaro who indeed, bleeding very badly. "Waah! We forgot about Keitaro! Grab some tissue quick!" Kitsune held Keitaro with her left hand and gave him the first aid. "Will Urashima-sempai be okay?" Shinobu asked Kitsune. She was touching Keitaro on the forehead. "Of course! He's invincible! He'll revive in a few minutes" Kitsune looked as cheerful as usual, like nothing happened to Keitaro. "But he received extra damage today" Naru looked worry about Keitaro. Just when she finished saying that Keitaro was dream talking "Let's go to Toudai, Narusegawa" he mumbled between snores. "See" Kitsune grinned "he remembers you even in sleep". "Ano baka….!" Naru punched Keitaro, who was still dreaming into the clouds. She was rubbing her fist with a vein pop on her head (and blushes on her cheek). Kitsune puts her hand above her eyes, looking at the hole Keitaro made with amusement "looks like he's not going to survive with one punch and two blasts in a row".  
  
Two days after this whole fuss. "Oiii! Keitaro I think somebody knocked on the door, go check it out!" Kitsune's voice was heard into the ofuro where Keitaro were cleaning. "Must be Shirai and Haitani," he was thinking what they're up to. The knock went louder. "Matte kudasai!" he ran towards the entrance in Hinata sou. "Dare ka i…" he was not able to finish his sentence because 'Motoko' stood there. Motoko stood there waiting for the door to be opened, she was getting impatient. "Motoko-chan, why are you in your uniform, it's holiday right?" Keitaro said after opening the door for her. Keitaro tried to be as polite as possible. He doesn't want to be attacked by her ki again. "What are you saying? I was gone for the kendo training, didn't Suu tell you?" her tone was as cold as ever, but today it was much softer than the last two days. She sits on the sofa and held her Bokken up in case it's broken from the hard training. "A..a..a" he pointed to the behind Motoko. "Urashima, are you alright?" She waved her hand in front of Keitaro's face. When she turned around her eyes went wide. She couldn't believe what she saw. Two Motokos stood in front of each other. 


	2. Memory

Chapter 2: Memory  
  
"H,how could it be?" Keitaro was too terrified to even say more than that. The rest of Hinata residents just remain silent as if they were petrified. "Who the hell are you!?" Motoko held her sword out, she prepares to strike if the other Motoko will attack first. "Why are you disguising as me!?" the other Motoko asked. "You're the one disguising as me!" Motoko's sword was held by her two hands straight to the other Motoko's throat. The other Motoko just stood there, maybe she's in shock or what. "Wait! Futari domo! Which one of you is the real one?" Kitsune asked the two Motokos. "Auuwww there are two Motoko sans…" Shinobu's put clattered on the floor, as she doesn't give any attentions to her pots. Naru tried to calm the raged Motokos and Keitaro's eyes were swirling around. "It's me!" Motoko informs Kitsune with one hand on Kitsune's collar. "Minna! Don't you believe it's me!?". "Whoa, calm down you guys. If there are two Motokos, one of them should be the real one right?" Kitsune acted like a detective interviewing a crime. "Mochiron!" one of the Motokos answered. "So, there must be some weakness to the false one right, every one?" Kitsune continued her speech. The others nodded. "Don't get it?" Kitsune sighed.   
  
"…That means if we find the weakness, we'll know who's the false one?" Naru said, unsure. The others stare at her. "Bingo!" Kitsune raises her thumb, sign of salutes. "But, how could we do that?" the differences between them was just their clothes" Shinobu added. The Motoko who's just came wears uniform and the other one wears hakama. "Then we'll test Motoko with this machine!!!" Suu shows them a machine that looks like a banana with some electronic devices in it. "I think not…" Keitaro eyed Suu's machine with a sweat drop. "Why don't let them challenge each other, the real Motoko must have win" Haruka sho's just arrived suggested them with ther deadpan voice. "Ha, Haruka-obasan, don't appear behind me so suddenly!" "Call me Haruka-san" Haruka punched Keitaro across the room. "Hey! That's a good suggestion! Motokos! The one who win this match will be considered as the real one! Let's go!" Kitsune marched into the Hinata-sou's backyard.   
  
"Suu! Where's the popcorn?" Suu handed the popcorn to Kitsune. "Kitsune, this isn't the time to eat popcorns!" Naru shouts at Kitsune's ears. "What about the Motoko-chans? They didn't move…" Keitaro notice that they weren't moving from the beginning, but Kitsune's act make him wants to laugh. "Say, Keitaro, you're right. They aren't moving" Naru looked at the Motokos.  
  
"Why aren't you attacking?" Motoko asked Motoko. I realized that I'm no match for you, so I'll just reveal myself" "What…" with a glow, the Motoko with uniform turned into a sweet looking girl with a long hair like Motoko's tied into a ponytail. "Zasshi burri desu, Motoko" the girl greets Motoko with a soft smile. The others run towards them "who are you?" Naru asked cautiously at the girl. "Anata wa Kirei da ne…" Keitaro went drooling for the girl's beauty. "Don't mind him, do you know Motoko?" Naru twitched Keitaro's ears. "Motoko's my friend when she was still in the Dojo" the girl grinned at them, patting the shocked Motoko. "So, you're Motoko's childhood friend" Kitsune came up with a short conclusion. "Yup". "Let's go inside and explain inside it's rather cold here" Naru leads them inside.   
  
"Why were you disguising your self as Motoko?" Sara, who has just came from the digging site asked the girl. "I was just trying to make a surprise to Motoko, but I don't know it would came to this…" the girl rubs the back of her head. "A,ano…sempai no namae wa dare desuka" Shinobu asked the girl with extra nervous, because she never talked to a completely stranger like this. "Huh? Don't be so formal, just call me Mizuki" she bows to them. Revives from her shock, Motoko shouts to Mizuki "what are you doing here!? You're not supposed to be here. You'll get punished!" "Don't worry, I have a permission from sempai" she unrolls a piece of parchment and showed it to Motoko. "But you shouldn't be wondering around here by yourself! You could get lo…" "Don't worry, Yuki was with me" Motoko's words was cut by her. "But…" Motoko was still looking worried. "Come on Motoko-chan… she's your friend, why don't you be kinder to her?" Keitaro asked Motoko. Motoko looked at the others for support, but all of them seem to be on Keitaro's side. Motoko sighed, "Aaaargh, okay…" at the last moment Motoko agrees. "Arigatou, Motoko" Mizuki smiled at her friend. "Now that you two accept each other, why don't we go to Tokyo and buy something?" Naru asked them and received a nod from two of the girls. "Setting that aside…where's Yuki, you're with him right?" Motoko asked her with her usual tone. "Ah!" she gasps. "I think I told him to wait at Tokyo, but I totally forgot about him" they all fall to the floor. "L,lets just get going and meet that friend of yours" Keitaro said with a cross bandage on his head.   
  
"What took Mizuki so long?" Yuki looked at his watch, it's already 1:20 pm. "Hhhh…I shouldn't have let her wondering alone…" he said to his self. 'Did she meet Motoko?' he wonders. He had a brown hair tied into a small tail, his height was 185 cm, he was dan three at Judo, and anything a girl would want. But unfortunately he was left waiting by Mizuki. "Yuuuuki!" Mizuki ran towards him. "Sorry to make you waiting so long" she gasped for breathe and trying to see Yuki's expression. "That's alright, I'm getting used to it" he stopped for a moment and looked at the 'gang'. "Who are they?" he asked Mizuki. "That fox like lady was Kitsune, that was Shinobu, Suu, Sara, Naru and her lover and Motoko" she pointed to each of them. "We're no lovers!!!!!" Naru and Keitaro shouts together "you look like one…"Mizuki answered them back, causing them to blush. His eyes stopped at Motoko who smiled softly at him (which is very rare to see Motoko smile to mankind), he smiled back. They didn't say anything to each other. Mizuki looked at Motoko and Yuki who was not saying anything to each other, now all of them were looking at those two. "Hey you two…" Mizuki was a bit confused, Motoko and Yuki was supposed to be together all the time when they were a child, but why they're not talking to each other now? Suddenly a spurt of inspiration hit her. "Oi, Kitsune why don't we go to the department store?" Mizuki winks, just to be noticed by Kitsune. Kitsune, who knew what the meaning is, agree and tell the others. "Motoko, let's go to the department store" Naru pushed Motoko who doesn't really wants to go and that makes Yuki had to follow them too.   
  
"Wow Motoko! This looks beautiful on you!" Kitsune handed Motoko a pair of mini dress to Motoko who's looking a bit sick of this shopping thing. They were in a department store, looking for clothes. "Kitsune!" Motoko insulted her. "Motoko-chan…does this looked good on me?" Naru asked as she looked at her dress. "Mochiron Naru-sampai…" Motoko replied solemnly, but more softer than to Kitsune. "What are those girls doing?" Keitarou muttered to himself with a nervous smile. "Yaaaaaaa! Keitarou! Check out my robot suit! It's made specially for you!!!!" without any warning Suu throbs the suit into Keitarou "UWWWAAAAAA!!!!!" Keitarou screamed. "GET OUT OF MY PLACE!!!!!!!!!!!" the store manager kicked them out.   
  
After they got home they all went back to their room. "Hmmm, looks like my plan failed" Kitsune rubbed the back of her head. "You think it's going to work like this!?" Keitarou and Naru shouted together. "What's 'going to work like this'?" Motoko appeared with a confused look. "No, nothing" Kitsune tried to cover her panic look. "Motoko-chan, why are you here?" Naru asked Motoko. "No…I just want to know where Mizuki would sleep this night…" Motoko seemed aboserbed on her thoughts. "Maybe she'll sl…" Mizuki cut Keitarou's answer "if you don't mind I'll sleep with Motoko" Mizuki jumped and pulled Motoko by the hand. Usually Motoko would resist to be pulled like that (samurai shouldn't be treated like that, she would say) but she just follow her.   
  
"Mizuki, where is Yuki?"  
"He's on a hotel"  
"Why are you here?"  
"To visit you"  
"Anything than that?"  
"To visit my old friends"  
"Who?"  
"You know who…"  
"…Do you know where is their address?"  
"Hai, tomorrow I'll go to their house"  
"By what?"  
"By train"  
"Will they remember you?"  
"Mochiron!"  
"Sou ka…"  
"Damn… what are they talking about?" Kitsune cupped her hand on her ear and tried to hear their conversation. "You know Kitsune? The thing that you're doing now is a crime" Keitarou said to Kitsune, but he wasn't looking at her. "You think so? Then why are you guys here?" Kitsune asked back. "Anooo we're just interested so…" Shinobu said half smiling half smirking. "Then you're the same" Kitsune continued to listen. "I, I guess so…" Naru eyed Kitsune as she listened too. "Hey wha…" "ssst the talking became more interesting" Kitsune interrupted Suu. "I'll go with you tomorrow". The conversation ended there. "No fair… the conversation become interesting but they stopped it" "it's already no good to hear their private conversation" Naru pushed Kitsune out of the corridor and into the dining room.   
  
"Seems that they're not here again…" Motoko leaned back to the wall and looked melancholic. "That Kitsune lady was dangerous" Mizuki checked the door to make sure they weren't here anymore. Motoko sighed, "I know the reason you told me was a lie" silence…"mind to tell me… your true reason?" she said slowly to Mizuki. The truth is she already know what's the reason, but she just couldn't believe it until Mizuki said it herself. Mizuki looked at Motoko with a cold glance, it's like she's not herself. "To execute them." 


	3. Somethings Wrong

Disclaimer: I never own Love Hina.  
  
Motoko: What are you planning, dumbass! I would've never love any man!  
Naru: But Yuki's awesome  
Motoko: I'm not talking to you! I'm talking to that baka saru over there  
Author: Me?   
Motoko: Yes you!  
Author: You have to  
Motoko: Why?  
Author: Because I'm the author  
Motoko: (sweat drop)  
  
  
Chapter 3: Something's wrong…  
  
"At least answer me!" Motoko grabs Yuki's colar and shouts at him. They were in a field near Hinata. Motoko's outrageous because of their plan. "Calm down Motoko, it's right, our reason to come here is to kill the traitors to Shinmei-ryu" Yuki tried to calm Motoko down, but it seems that Motoko's not even trying to be calm, or at least as cool as usual. When she's a bit calmer, she sat next to Yuki and began to talk, "I know, the traitors are here somewhere in Tokyo, you don't even know what part of Tokyo do they live in…" "You don't really care about that, you cared about Mizuki being beaten up or killed right?" Yuki asked back with an empathy tone. Motoko went silence for a moment. She began to fiddle with the grasses, trying to find words. "It's not it, I just think that Mizuki's much weaker than the traitors" Finally Motoko found a good answer, and answered Yuki shortly. Yuki laid on the soft part of the grass "Why do think she's weak?" he asked innocently to Motoko who's looking blankly in the sky. "Don't you remember? Even Anende was no match for her" Motoko started to lie down as well, near Yuki. Motoko didn't care about the answers, she's too tired to continue this whole damn thing. Feeling their hands almost touched, Yuki blushed and trying to figure whenever it's wrong or right to just grab her and kiss her. 'Maybe I should show my feeling s after all' He almost made up his mind when a memory of Motoko beating him up because he slept at the training pops 'maybe it's better to hide my feelings'.   
  
Yuki stared at a tree above where he and Motoko laid down with lazy eyes. He was deeply absorbed in his own world. "Do you know, that I always wanted to see you in the last three years" Motoko said quietly to Yuki. "A…a…a…" Yuki stammered because of Motoko's words. Maybe he's the first guy to be told that from Motoko. Instead to over reacting, he tried to act like most popular guys do. He was popular at Shinmei-ryu, but he rejected anyone who confesses to him flat out just because of Motoko. When she saw the uneasy expression at Yuki's face, she decided smiled coldly. "Hmmm, did you fall to my trick?" Motoko asked him. "Wha…your trick?" Yuki was feeling deeply hurt. He was hoping to be Motoko's boyfriend, but seeing that it wouldn't come true this days or maybe the rest of his life, he decided to bare with it.  
  
"Feh, your trick was good, but I won't fall for it for the third time" Yuki swears to Motoko and sat up. "I guess I'll go back to Hinata-sou" Motoko hurried along the path that's leading to Hinata-sou and disappeared inside. 'What's with her? She looked a bit sad' Yuki thought, as he took a taxi and went back to the hotel he's in.  
  
"Motoko-san…where are you? It's almost breakfast" Shinobu was about to cook steak for everybody when Motoko came in with a softer expression then usual. "I'm just…" "You're just going out with Yuki" Kitsune cuts Motoko's sentence with a foxy grin, hands on chin. "Uwaa!" Motoko let out a low scream because of her sudden appearances. "Heh…is that true Motoko-chan?" Keitaro asked with a curious tone. "No way I would go out with mankind" she sat beside Naru and started eating the sashimi, ootoro sushi, tamago sushi and fish soup. Naru took a glance at Motoko and began eating. She paused when she realized that all of the food was made by fish, or somehow related to fish. "Umm…Shinobu, is this a fish day or something? The foods were all made by fish." Naru held her chopstick up and started to examine a piece of sashimi. Keitaro just stared at Naru and started to think 'was there really a fish day' but, when he remembers the book about special days that he read a few days ago didn't even mention fish, a sweat drop pops in the back of his head. "Of course not, Naru-sempai… the lady that lives in the house near the river gave it to me because it's to much for her freezer" Shinobu turned her head to look at Naru who's looking a bit childish to ask such a question. "Are you longing for a fish day, Naru? I can make you a fish day!" Suu jumped out of her chair and grins widely at Naru. "Ma…maybe a hinamatsuri's better" Naru answered Suu with a big sweat drop. "I'm done" Motoko sat up from her chair and left the room. 'Where is Mizuki? She's out all day' Motoko asked herself. 'Maybe she's out with Yuki… I'll take a nap first' she slides the sliding door in her room and started to sleep soundlessly. There's something making her doesn't want to think of anything right now.   
  
*Bang* *bang* that sound keep Motoko and the other Hinata residents awake, except Mizuki who's sleeping comfortably beside Motoko. "Sheesh, where's that sound coming from?" Kitsune grumbled with her eyes red and teary. Motoko sat between Suu and Kitsune. She stared at the ceiling eyes wide opened. She hadn't had a problem of awaking all night, because she already slept after breakfast. "This is scary…" Shinobu went closer to Naru, same as Motoko, staring at the ceiling. They all were in Motoko's room (including Mizuki), it was very unusual to hear bangs up in the ceiling in the middle of a night. "I know you're all afraid, but why are you all in my room?" Motoko asked them with one eyebrow up. "Be…because it sounds safe in your room…" Keitaro said to a glaring Motoko, "and you're a youkai exterminator, right?" Naru added, this time a bit shakily, because the bangs were heard a bit louder. Even Suu, was a quitter than usual. "Come on, you guys…if there really is a youkai, why wouldn't it attack us, and just decided to scary us?" this time, she said with her icy tone, even icier than usual. "I, I guess you make a point there, but…onegai! Let us stay in your room until morning" Keitaro pleaded to Motoko. "I can, if you want to sleep out there in the corridor" She pointed out to the dark corridor and stared at Keitaro. "Nooo!" He chickened out and once again, pleaded Motoko to stay in her room. "Kisa…!" "Wait, Motoko-chan, why you let Keitaro and all of us stay her, we promise he won't be any burden to you" Naru held her hand in front Motoko, she's ready to pull her katana out of the sheath. "A, anoo…Naru-sempai…to end all of this…why don't one of us go up into that ceiling and check whatever that's in there" Shinobu suggested with one of her hand up.   
  
"That would be a good idea, now…who wants to be a volunteer?" Kitsune looked at the Hinata residents, expecting one of them to raise her/his hand. But, nobody raised its hand. "So, should I pick somebody then?" Kitsune looked a bit happy with this plan, nobody knows why. "Sheesh, I'll go" Motoko started to feel tired of this whole thing, so she decided to check that bangs and cut whoever or whatever's making that bang sound in half. Before she even took one step, Naru and Shinobu already held her hands. "No, Motoko-san…I think that sound's heading here, you should wait here and protect us, if something's happening" Shinobu said to Motoko, looking very nervous. "She's right, whatever it is, it's coming here" Keitaro cautiously stared at where the sound were coming from. Motoko didn't even expect that they were all this coward.   
  
*Bang* *bang* the sound came closer every minute. "S, some body wants to check this sound out?" Naru asked them. Nobody said a word. "T, then shall Mizuki-san go then?" Naru suggested it and came a nod from everybody. "Mizuki…wake up…there's something in that ceiling" Kitsune tried to wake Mizuki up (she's sleeping again). "Mmmm, nani? Breakfast already?" they all fall into the ground.   
  
*BANG!* Now, the sounds were right on top of them. "That damn sound…it's scarring everybody off!" Motoko hisses just loud enough for them to hear. She was getting very impatient of this whole damned thing, so she runs upstairs, into the center of the sound. Even they didn't want to, the rest of Hinata residents went with Motoko, because they fell insecure (of course Mizuki was with them). "Oi, Where did the sound come from?" Mizuki asked Motoko with a pair of red and teary eyes. Motoko sighed and turned to Mizuki. "Even you are scared?" she asked with a rather pissed tone. Mizuki knew that Motoko wasn't familiar with her after parting in three years, not now.   
  
"GAAAH! There are footsteps coming from that direction!" Naru hugged Keitarou on the hand, while she points to a dark corridor linking it with the hallway. "U, ummm let's check it out" Keitarou suddenly felt brave after being hugged by Naru, he marched towards the sound and never looked back. Kitsune held her hand in her breast with teary eyes. "What a brave hero, he would sacrifice his self for our sake". *Flash* the candle they brought with them went out. "Mo…!" a lightning, striking near Hinata-sou, cut Naru's words.   
  
"UWAAAAA!" they all screamed, because of the loud noise the lightning was making, all except Motoko who's just leaning on the wall beside them, sighing every time her fellow mates freaked out. "DAREKATASUKETE!" Keitarou screamed from behind them. "What's wrong keitarou !?" Motoko held Keitarou's arm with a firm grip, she feels a bit worried with this entire thing happening. "I'll check this out! Stay here!" Motoko's command was short and simple, but everybody obeyed and nobody moves.   
  
She run down the corridor and bumped into somebody. "Aa, Motoko-chan, why are you so rushing?" Motoko bumped into Seta, he was holding a box full with tools in the right hand, a hammer in left hand, and some nails in his mouth. It was surprising how he would talk with a mouth full of nails.   
  
"What!?" They all shouted in the same time. "You freaked the whole dorm out for your reparation!?" Kitsune held Seta's collar with her eyes wide open, it makes her looked like URD (from Aa! Megami-sama!). "So, that's why Sara was here the other day" Keitarou examined his bruises while he's trying to figure out his dumb act by thinking there was really a youkai, it seems that the other were just like him, except Mizuki and Motoko. Motoko looked relieved to get out of this whole fuss, on the other hand, Mizuki looked as if she's going to faint from insomnia. "You totally forgotten about me didn't you?" Sara eyed Keitarou and began attacking him when he's facing the other way.   
  
In the middle of the fuss, Mizuki slowly left and went to meet Yuki. She stared around, "well, I did want to meet Yuki, but why did I end up here?" She was in the city park where there are couples around. The park she's in was in the southern part of Tokyo, while the hotel Yuki's in was in the Northern part of Tokyo. "And the worst is there are all couples around, while I was alone and lost, should have heard Motoko" Her tears were streaming down her face. "Hey, what are doing in such a place alone?" Somebody patted her on the back. She jumped and panicked like there's no tomorrow. "No! I'm going to be rapped!" She tried to escape but that person held her tightly.   
  
The man took her to a place where there's just them alone. "UWAAAA! Now I'm really going to be rapped!" Mizuki cried like a two year old kid. "Sssst, face me" The man's voice was soft, but his grip was firm. Mizuki was forced to turn to that man. He was a good-looking man, in fact handsome. He has a gold diadem attached to his head; he has a black hair and a pair of sharp looking eyes. He was more than that, but Mizuki couldn't think of anything. He was too awesome for a woman to comment on.   
  
She blushed because her face was so close to the man's face, she wasn't all that afraid again. "I think I know you…" the man examined her face carefully. "Yeah! You're Mizuki, right!?" The man spoke at about 2 minutes after looking at her face. "How… do you know?" She gave that man a frown, she knew she know this man from somewhere…she just couldn't remember. The man pointed to his self and said with excitement "Remember? I'm Koutarou, your senior from Shinmei-ryu" Mizuki still stood silent. He held a photo of him and Mizuki that was taken long ago, just to a sure her that he really is Koutarou.   
  
"Ah! So you really are Koutarou-sempai!" She exclaimed with a cheerful tone, the kind when a girl was accepted to a date by a popular man. "So you remembered…" He wasn't any surprised by how long it took Mizuki to recognize him, because he was really different from 5 years ago when he left Shinmei-ryu, 5 years ago he was more like a book warm a large circle glass than a Kendo player.   
  
"Urashima! I think there's somebody knocking on the door," Motoko informed Keitarou from the balcony where she usually trains. "Hai!" Keitarou ran to the door as the knocking became impatient. "Geeez, do you always locks the door?" Mizuki said on the other side of the door, Keitarou quickly opened the door for her.   
  
She rushed inside at once. "Motoko!" She stopped for a while to catch for breath. Everybody was in the balcony, discussing something about love, and of course Motoko was 'caught' in the middle of the discussion because she was training there. "What's wrong Mizuki? We're in the middle of an important discussion" Kitsune said to her teasingly, Mizuki decided to ignore her and went straight to Motoko, leaving a pissed Kitsune behind.   
  
"What's wrong Mizuki?" Motoko asked between the swings of her sword. Every body stopped to hear whatever she's saying in interest, and as always Kitsune had some 'kind' of idea stuck in her head. "I met Koutarou-sempai!" Everybody stared at her. "Keitarou?" Naru asked with a strange expression. Mizuki fell to the ground. "Kentarou?" Shinobu suggested between the clothing lines. Mizuki once more fell to the ground. "I said KOUtarou-sempai!" Mizuki screamed at the top of her lungs. Motoko looked at her for a moment and went back to training. "The traitor" she said in a whisper. 


	4. The Villain

Chapter 3: The Villain  
  
"The traitor?" Mizuki said with a gasp. Motoko then smiled a bit, a teasing smile. "Ah…no…I was just testing your knowledge about the word 'traitor' and he's my senior, if I said that he was a traitor, it means that I wasn't respecting him " She said with an easy tone. Kitsune, Naru and Shinobu was puzzled of Motoko's smile, she never smiled at least it's what so far their knowledge is. But the thing they were most surprised in was that she teased somebody! 'Ok…so Motoko (chan, san) can smile…' The three thought unsurely.   
  
"So, what about Koutarou?" Motoko asked Mizuki once they were inside, as always Kitsune, Naru, Shinobu, Suu and Sara followed them. Mizuki leaned to the sofa and went silence for a moment, "Hmmm…he became more handsome, in fact very handsome, he wears some kind of weird diadem, but that makes him looks handsome, his voice was like Seki Tomokazu with a soft tone, he has a pair of golden eyes and-" Motoko stopped her there. "Wow! That Koutarou guy must be very handsome" Kitsune exclaimed after she heard Mizuki's comment on Koutarou, her eyes are beaming with interest (you couldn't see it, but you could feel it).  
  
"Yeah, only fake women wouldn't get attracted to him, even when I was walking with him, he gets a lot of eyes looking at him, even guys. Maybe they're jealous!" Mizuki replied to Kitsune. After 5 minutes of them chatting, Motoko went back to the main topic.   
  
"My question is not that…" Motoko said with a sweat drop. Mizuki stared to Motoko. "So, what?" Motoko fell to the ground. Motoko sat back with a grunt, "I mean, what's he doing here? He's supposed to be somewhere in China right?" Motoko goes back to her usual 'ice menacing' tone. Naru was thirsty, so she brought tea for them all. Naru handed a cup of tea to Mizuki, "arigatou…Naru-san" Mizuki said politely.   
  
Naru sat back to her chair and started reading some kind a dictionary for English idioms. Realized that Motoko was waiting for her explanations, Mizuki stopped drinking and held the cup in her hand, "I think he mentioned something like going to Japan just to meet someone he had a crush since he was a child and to take care of something about the dojo" Mizuki told all that she could remember, she was to busy looking at him, to remember anything more than that.   
  
When Kitsune heard that Koutarou had a crush, her heart broke (as always). Suddenly the phone ring, "I'll go get it" Shinobu rushes to the phone and pick it up. A few minutes again she came back. "It's a phone for you, Motoko-san. It's from Koutarou-san" Shinobu then collects the cups onto a tray.   
  
Motoko held the phone with no expressions at all, "Moshi-moshi…Koutarou-kun…why are you here?" Special to Koutarou, she shows much respect. "Didn't Mizuki tell you the reason?" The voice in the other end of the phone replied. "You're here to meet your girlfriend, right?" Motoko said with her hairs causing shadow over her eyes. Koutarou realized the unusual tone in her voice. "She doesn't even know that I like her, how come she suddenly became my girlfriend?" Koutarou said with a nervous laugh. "Anyway, Motoko…can we meet somewhere, just the two of us?" Motoko blushed of this sudden question. She glanced back to make sure that nobody is listening. "How about where you live?" Motoko suggested him. "Good!" then we'll meet at my apartment tomorrow. The address is…" After that they chatted on the phone for at least thirty minutes. Somehow, Motoko felt happy to talk to him. She knew that it was not herself to talk easily with a man, but she didn't care.   
  
"Yes! We'll follow them tomorrow!" Kitsune was listening to the conversation with a device from Suu. "But it's not fair for Motoko-chan! She doesn't have any privacy!" Naru protested weakly. Suu was hanging from the nearest tree, Shinobu was stunned that Motoko accepted such a date, just as everybody. The three of them were in the roof with their ears on some kind of Walkman thingy that allows them to hear the closest phone call, and its Motoko's. "What's privacy? Is it delicious?" Suu asked with interest. Naru chooses not to answer Suu's question. Instead she tries to pursue Kitsune to leave Motoko alone.   
  
"What? Don't you feel at least curious about Motoko's date?" Kitsune asked naru with one eyebrow up. She really looked like a fox now. "Not one bit" Naru was interested, but she wouldn't want to make Motoko uncomfortable, she wiggled her legs in to find a comfortable position for her to seat. Kitsune seems not to care at her statement and began to search something in the bag she brought with her. "Ah here it is" Kitsune showed the 'thing' out. They all stared at it. "Handy cam? What for?" Naru pointed to the handy cam. "To tape things in case if Motoko and Koutarou do 'something'!" Naru fell viciously.   
  
The next day Motoko went to Koutarou's apartment in Shibuya, of course with Mizuki, Naru, Kitsune, Suu, and Shinobu following. 'I'm to idiot…to talk I such an easy to spy phone… maybe Suu had made some weird devices again…' Motoko thought hastily. She was bored at a long trip like that, Hinata-sou to Shibuya was long (long or not, just pretend it's long, I don't where Hinata-sou is), and from the worries about Kitsune following her, she just wished to meet Koutarou as quickly as possible, and then go back as quickly as possible again.   
  
"Oi, Kitsune, is it safe to follow her like this?" Mizuki asked Kitsune. Her worst worry is; Motoko would chop them in half. Kitsune knew what was Mizuki worrying, actually she was worrying the same thing, kind of. "Of course, if she doesn't know we're her" Kitsune replied confidently, but a little shaky all the same.  
  
"KYAAAA!!!!!!" some body screamed from the part of train behind Motoko, and there were gun blasts everywhere. "Stay in place or you'll die! Hand all of your precious things to us!" A ski masked man ordered, while his friend collected the things. When it came to Motoko's turn, the ski-masked man approached him, instead of his friend. The mask man stared at Motoko slowly, from face to leg, "seems that you don't have anything precious, except for virginity…" the man held Motoko's chin and forced her to face him.   
  
Motoko looked at him in a boring expression, no glance of emotions, "what do you intend to do? Mr. Kidnaper?" Motoko asked him lazily. The man was confused of Motoko's 'show no emotion face', "You know what I mean, girl. You're kind of cute, so come with us and I'll spare your life" The man was starting to get angry of Motoko. "How 'bout it, gir-" In a sudden movement, Motoko has defeated the man with her kick.  
  
It landed straight on the man's face, for a while all the passengers are stunned, they thought Motoko was a hero and they applauded for her. Motoko sat back to her seat, wondering something secret. "Wow! I don't know Motoko could do some karate" Mizuki whispered to Kitsune, it seems that they had been best friends now. Kitsune replied with a smug grin in her face, "she could do anything when she's angry, you know" Naru smiled at her friend's answer. 'Maybe at all this time, we don't know anything about Motoko' she thought sadly.   
  
Koutarou lay on his futon impatiently. His sister, Kaori teased him from time to time, "ne, nii-chan how's the date, should I prepare a tape recorder? Or should I prepare that thing for you guys, or book a hotel room?" Kaori pushed Koutarou from the futon a laid there herself. "I said we aren't going into a date! We're just meeting as an old friend!" Koutarou tried to explain everything but Kaori wouldn't even bother to hear. Suddenly Koutarou's nose bleeds, "fantasizing your girl friend?" Kaori teased her brother once more. Koutarou turned his face away y from Kaori, "could you please wear your pant?" Kaori blushed but her expression changed quickly into a suspecting grin.  
  
"Getting horny on your own little sister, are you?" Kaori smiled at his blush. "N, no, it was just a little bit awkward to see you just with your underwear and a shirt without a bra" He demanded nervously. Kaori held a innocent expression, "we're brothers and sisters, right? What to be embarrassed of?" "Even though we're blood related, it doesn't mean that you can just open your clothes and reveal your self in front of me!" He said in frustration.   
  
"Hondou?" Kaoru asked him, Koutarou sweat dropped.  
  
"Damn, where have they all gone to?" He put back the phone and walks in circles. 'I know Koutarou had lured her into a date! That damn fishy guy! What does he want to do with Motoko?' He starts to think crap, maybe from his frustration.   
  
"Don't think about Koutarou-sama like that, he's your sempai" the sea cat in the TV commented him. Yuki glared at the sea cat in a boring expression, "that's because you don't know what my feelings are!" he spat at the sea cat. "Yuki…" it said in a sad tone, Yuki thought that the sea cat was going to say sorry, but, "you're the most selfish of all people" there were heard a loud crack, as the controller Yuki plays with broke. 


End file.
